The Jump Off Stage
by JewelTheCookieBeast
Summary: Everyone needs a break. How long depends on the person. But for Ikuto and his band, they want a life time. Why? Ask them about a group of girls that barged into their lives, declaring that they knew nothing of the famous boy band, The Rare Four.
1. Chapter 1

**Jewel: I keep making stories...**

**Amu: Then it means you have a lot of stories in your head.**

**Jewel: I guess. Ikuto! Stop drinking all the milk in the fridge!**

**Ikuto: It's not my fault you don't buy enough milk.**

**Amu: ...I want cake.**

**Jewel: Only if Ikuto stops drinking all the milk.**

**Ikuto: Hell no.**

**Jewel: No cake. I don't own Shugo Chara or their charcters.**

**~I'm a Nobody?~**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto and his band had it all. Fame, fortune, good looks, and pretty much all the women in Japan at their feet. When you're Japan's hottest boy band, that tends to some along with the gig. But hey, everyone needs to get away from their life every once in a while. Especially when you have fans following you everywhere you go or breaking down the door of yours and your bandmates' hotel rooms.

"Come on Kukai... It's just for a day." A blonde whined and glared daggers at the side of his friend's messy brunette hair with his ruby eyes. He continued to stab at his friend's head with his index finger. Kukai growled and shot up from his chair and glared at his friend and bandmate with his emerald eyes.

"No. Why the hell would I go with you?!" He shouted and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. The blonde rolled his eyes and reached for his own bottle on the table he was sitting at.

"Because we both know that Ikuto and Kairi won't do it." He stated simply and took a drink of his water. Kukai couldn't argue with that.

"Do _what_, exactly Tadase?" They heard a deep voice call from the kitchen entrance. They two younger boys froze and slowly turned towards their blue haired friend, his saphire eyes gave them a suspicious look. Tadase laughed nervously and unintentionally tightened his grip on the plastic bottle in his hands The taller and older boy noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yo! Ikuto!" Kukai shouted, hoping to distract him. The older teen a glare at Kukai, instantly shutting him up and turned back to Tadase.

"Answer the question. What did you want to do with Kukai?" He asked. He and Tadase had a silent staring contest but Tadase ended up sighing in defeat and looking down at the tiles.

"Alright... I was trying to get Kukai to come into town with me." He confessed and braced himself for one of Ikuto's harsh glares and lectures. But they never came. Tadase and Kukai looked at Ikuto, who just had a somewhat surprised expression. But it didn't last long. He quickly regained his bored and hostile look.

"Alright. Let's go." He said and left the kitchen, leaving the two younger teens shocked. Suddenly, they ended up laughing at his sudden change in character.

"I should've asked him first... It would've saed me half an hour of arguing and poking..." Tadase said in between laughs. Kukai nodded and wiped a few tears from his eyes. Their laughter died down as they climbed up the stairs of their mansion to get ready. They passed by their other bandmates door and banged on it.

"Nagi. Get ready. We're heading out." Tadase said and left for his room down the hall. The door flew open to reveal a teen with long purple hair and gold eyes, which looked like they were about to fly out of their sockets.

"...You're kidding, right?" The purple haired teen questioned. Kukai, who had stayed behind, shook his head and grinned at his friend's expression.

"Nope. Now hurry up or we're leaving without you." He said and walked in the opposite direction Tadase went. Nagi couldn't tell whether they were kidding or not but got ready anyways.

They always wore either contacts and wigs or sunglasses with hoodies. They all decided to go with the hoodie and sunglasses but Tadase used contacts instead of sunglasses.

"Alright. You know the rules." Their manager said as his dark blue eyes gave them a stern look. They all rolled their eyes but Ikuto decided to torture his friends.

"I forgot some of them. Can you explain them again Kairi?" He asked innocently, earing glares from his bandmates. Their manager groaned and brushed his dark green eyes from his oval glasses. **(A/N: Ages, Ikuto's 19, Kukai's 18, Tadase, Kairi and Nagi 17)**

"Honestly Ikuto... Alright. No flirting, taking off your disguises, giving out your names, spliting up, stay in town, keep it simple, and again, _no flirting_." He ordered and pushed his glasses up. He gave Ikuto a look as he repeated the last one. They groaned and nodded. Ikuto smirked and saluted lazily.

"Okay, okay... Let's just go already." Kukai whined and put his hands behind his head. Kairi gave them a stern look before sighing and waving his hand, motioning for them to leave already. They grinned, Ikuto smirked, at him and left. They got in Ikuto's black sports car, Nagi in front with Tadase and Kukai in the back row.

Hey. Kairi never said anything about taking their sports cars to town.

"I'm surprised that one, Kairi hasn't taken away your keys, and two, your license hasn't been revoked." Tadase commented as Ikuto sped to town.

They decided to live out of town to avoid getting caught by fans every time they walked outside to get the mail or paper. And who would wanna risk having their door broken down by an army of fangirls?

"Just proves how amazing of a driver I am." Ikuto retorted with his signature smirk. Nagi sighed and shook his head as he rubbed his temples.

"Let's get some lunch!" Kukai suggested. All their stomachs answered for them by growling like a lion who had just spotted its next victim. They sweat-dropped and nodded before Ikuto sped to a small cafe on a corner. They adjusted their hoods before walking outside and into the cafe.

"Jewel! Customers!" They heard a teenage girl shout from the back. They waited at the front for a waiter or waitress.

"Welcome to-" The girl in front of them paused and her dark brown eyes eyed them catiously. Her black hair was thrown up into a ponytail carelessly and she wore a white short sleeve button up with a red tie and black pants that flared at the end along with red one inch heels.

"Table for four please." Ikuto said casually, ignoring the akward silence and her questioning looks. Kukai leaned over to Nagi.

"Does she recognize us?" He whispered quiet enough for only him to hear. Nagi swallowed hard and shrugged. Jewel led them to a booth next to the window and continued to look at them suspiciously as she handed them their menues.

"...Can I get your names?" She asked and got out her note pad. They froze for a moment, all except Ikuto who continued to casually look at the menu. "Just for future refrences." Tadase regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"And what would those future refrences be?" He asked, smirking at her challenging glare. She placed both hands on the table and leaned towards him. But for some reason, it was playful, along with her smirk.

"Oh. Just in case a bank or store's robbed or something like that and they ask if anyone suspicious was seen around the area." She teased. They sighed in relief inwardly as the two continued to glare. "And don't say you don't look suspicious. With those sunglasses and hoodie, you'll get looks everywhere you go." She said as soon as Tadase's mouth opened. They sweat-dropped when they realized that she was right.

"Can we order now?" Ikuto asked, preventing his friends from breaking any more of the rules. What rule did they-Tadase-break? Flirting. They may not have noticed it, but he did.

"Not until you take off your sunglasses so I can see you're not criminals or something." She stated and put her pad in her back pocket. They paused for a moment, thinking of what to do next. "People who commit are about to commit a crime aren't stupid enough to take off their disguises, so if you take off yours for a bit, I won't bother you about it anymore." Nagi cleared his throat, drawing her attention to him.

"I'm pretty sure you can't do that." He stated. Her smirk returned, only ten times more evil.

"Hell yeah I can. I'm the manager. So if you wanna eat here, I want you to take off those damn glasses." She said and leaned on the table with one hand.

They were screwed.

"Then I guess we won't eat here." Ikuto retorted and started to get up.

"Then I guess I can report you for suspicious activities." She fired back, causing him to reluctantly sit back down.

Yup. Definitely screwed. Fucked up and thrown in hell.

"...I think we'll make it as long as we keep our hoods up..." Kukai whispered to Ikuto. He growled in frustration and nodded. But their faces would reveal them easily. It wasn't like they had much of a choice. If they got caught, Kairi would either kill them and send them to hell himself, of make their lives like a living hell. Either way, they were going to experience Kairi's wrath once again for breaking his rules.

"...Fine." Ikuto agreed reluctanly. They took off their sunglasses, lucky that Jewel was blocking the entrance to the booth. She raised an eyebrow when they were off. They waited for her reaction.

"See? Was that so hard you retards?" She asked in a mocking tone. Tadase glared at her and the look was returned.

Wait-back up... She didn't recognize them?

Ikuto's eyes widened, along with the others.

"Hey you." Tadase called to her. She growled and felt a vein appear. She hummed in response, not trusting her tongue. "Ever heard of a band called The Rare Four?" He asked. **(A/N: I know sucky ass band name but it was the only thing I could think of because of their eyes)** She tilted her head to the side.

"What? Who the hell are those nobodies?" She asked and scoffed.

The boys felt as if the whole world just came to a stop. Who the hell were they? They certainly weren't nobodies.

"Wait, so you've never heard of the famous as hell boy band The Rare Four?!" Kukai shouted and shot up. All the girls in the cafe gasped and turned to their table. They scrambled to get their sunglasses back on and shoved Kukai back into his seat. Jewel raised an eyebrow.

"No. Why the hell would I know a shit load of wanna be stars?" She asked, earning even more gasps from the cafe. She turned to them and glared. "Shut the fuck up already! No one was talking to you!" She shouted and waved her arms. They all shot her looks but returned to their own tables. Jewel sighed and ran her hand through her messy ponytail. "Whatever. You guys gonna order?" She asked and got her note pad out again. They ordered some sandwiches and water. She nodded lazily and headed towards the kitchen.

"...She really wasn't kidding..." Tadase mumbled. They all stared at the table, too shocked to say anything.

"...I thought every single girl knew about us..." Kukai said and pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead. They all nodded in agreement.

"Do I really have to Rima?!" A girl's voice whined. Ikuto was suddenly interested in the conversation happening in the booth behind him, along with the rest of his bandmates.

"Yes Amu. Also, what the hell was up with all those fangirls earlier?" Another girl question sounding quite annoyed. The first girl, supposedly Amu, groaned.

"I know right? What were they talking about? The Wierd Four?" She joked.

"The Rare Four Amu... I wonder who they are." The girl named Rima replied. The boys' heads, all except Ikuto's, slammed against the table. They heard Amu giggle.

"Hm... I think I heard them say that they were a boy band..." She said aloud as she tried to recall the past events. For some reason, Ikuto wanted to slam his head into the table now. Rima scoffed.

"Their probably one of those wanna be boy bands who think that the whole world is at their feet." She said.

They wanted to intervine so badly. Ikuto looked as if her was about to get up and slap one of the girls. But Nagi was somehow able to hold him back, even though he was about to do the same. The rest of the bandmates sweat-dropped at their lack of self control.

"Here are your sandwiches." Jewel declared as she walked up with a tray of mouth watering food and their glasses of water. Boys being boys, they all focused on the food, tearing their thoughts away from the conversation happening in the booth next to theirs.

"Oh! Jewel!" Kukai shouted just as she was about to leave. She nodded in his direction, telling him to continue. "How old are you?" He asked with an honestly confused expression. Jewel just stared at him for a while before cracking a small smile.

"I just turned sixteen." She said. Their jaws dropped.

"...Your running a business at the age of sixteen?" Nagi asked, sounding quite interested. She let out a small giggle and nodded, her smile still in place. Tadase liked it better when she was smiling instead of sending him glares every single time they made eye contact.

"Well, my dad's a business man and runs several resturaunt chains. He was a little too busy to take care of this cafe and was about to tear it down until I volunteered to take over." She explained. "I really like this place and I couldn't let it get torn down. I mean, just the atmosphere here is nice. But you should come in when the band preforms live. It's amazing." She said with a soft look as she looked towards the small platform near the back.

"Maybe. When's the next show?" Kukai asked. Jewel thought for a moment as she tapped her chin with her index finger.

"Um... I think tonight. I can go check if you want." She said and motioned towards the kitchen. They all glanced at each other, checking if they had time.

"Sure. We'll be in town all day." Ikuto said lazily. Jewel nodded and left for the kitchen to ask about the schedule.

"Huh. That was a sudden change." Tadase commented and took a sip of his water. They all nodded in agreement and started to eat. Jewel came back out and walked over to their table.

"So yeah. They're playing tonight from seven to ten." She stated. "Oh. And are you guys from out of town or something cause I've never seen your faces around." She asked. They nodded as they finished up.

"Yeah. Just visiting for a day since we're on vacation." Nagi lied and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Jewel frowned.

"Why would you visit such a small town on vacation? Nothing much happens here and trust me, I've lived here my whole life." She stated.

"Just visiting an old friend of ours." Ikuto lied. Jewel looked like she finally understood and nodded.

"Alright. So anything else?" She asked. They shook their heads and gave her a smile. She returned it and gave a small bow. "Thanks for coming to-"

They heard Amu scream, causing Jewel and the boys to rush over to where she was while the rest of the cafe watched. A girl with bubblegum pink hair and a girl with wavy dirty blonde hair had their backs were pressed up against the window and had terrified looks in their gold eyes. There was blood trickling down the pinkette's shin while the blonde had a scratch mark on the back of her hand.

"What the hell happened?!" Jewel shouted as she and the boys helped the girls out of the booth.

"I-I-I don't know... S-Something under..." The pinkette mumbled as she pointed a shaking finger at the table. Suddenly, a figure rushed out and tackled Jewel, causing her to fall back. The boys held the two bleeding girls away from whatever tackled Jewel.

"Why the hell is there a dog on me?!" She shouted and held the large dog back by keeping her hands on the front of its neck, holding it back while not choking it. The large german sheperd growled and continued to reach for her face. Tadase and Kukai rushed to get the dog off of her and managed to get it outside. They helped her up. "Are you two girls alright?" Jewel asked and walked over to the rest of the group.

"Wha... What was up w-with that dog?" The pinkette asked. They guessed it was Amu do to her voice. Jewel sighed and shrugged.

"How the hell should I know? I have a first aid kit in the back, let me go get it." She left for the kitchen again. In seconds, she was back out with a large white case. She treated their wounds and sighed.

"Th-Thanks..." Amu said and gave Jewe a small bow. Jewel smiled and shook her head.

"No problem. You got hurt in my resturaunt and it's the least I can do." She said. Suddenly, a worker walked up to Jewel.

"What are you still doing here? Your shift ended half an hour ago." She asked with her hands on her hips. Their eyes widened as Jewel laughed nervously.

"I was about to leave but I decided to serve these guys before I left." She explained and motioned towards the boy band. The worker shook her head in disappointment.

"Wait... Your shift was already over, but you stayed to serve us?" Nagi asked in disbelief. Jewel smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I would've felt bad if I just left while more customers came in." She said. "Especially when you're working at the moment Kanari..." She mumbled. Ikuto's cat-like hearing caught this and he smirked. "Whatever. You guys can make it up to me by keeping me company in the park." She said and headed towards the entrance. They all glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Alright. This should be fun." Tadase said and walked outside after Jewel, the rest of his bandmates following.

"I think she meant you two also." Ikuto commented and smirked as he walked outside. Amu and Rima looked at each other and sighed.

"I was hoping no one would notice her talking to all of us." Amu whined. Rima snickered at her best friend's childish behaviour as they followed the rest to the park. The sight that greeted them amazed the boys.

The whole park was empty. Cherry blossoms _everywhere_. A soft breeze drifted the petals on the path and brought their sweet scent to their noses.

"Who wants to play a quick game of soccer?" Jewel asked with a small smile and brought a soccerball out from a nearby hollow tree. Kukai immediately raised his hand and followed Jewel to an small opening in the grass. Tadase walked behind them while Rima glared at Nagi for some reason, leaving Amu and Ikuto on a bench.

"I've never seen you around town before. What's your name?" Amu asked, trying to end the akward silence between them. Ikuto glanced at her and smirked.

Rules be darned. It wasn't like he was going to ask her out and Kairi wouldn't know.

"Oh? Why the sudden intrest?" He teased and leaned in closer. Amu suddenly shot a glare at him, causing him to pull back out of confusion.

"What? I can't be nice?" She retorted. He just stared at her. How come she wasn't falling for him? Was it the disguise? She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Well sorry for trying to get to know you better. I guess I'll just go find Rima and talk with her and you friend." She stated and got up. Ikuto just watched her jog off towards her friend and Nagi before talking to them.

'...What... the hell was that..?' He thought and ran a hand through his dark locks. Kukai laughed and sat next to him. He decided to take a break from kicking Jewel and Tadase's ass in soccer and just happened to drop in on their conversation.

"And that was a perfect example of why using your punk ass playboy attitude on girls you just met is the worst idea ever." He stated and clapped. Ikuto growled and punched him the shoulder. Kukai pouted at him and rubbed his sore arm. "Don't get mad at me... It's your damn fault." He said. Ikuto tried to punch him again but he dodged just in time.

"Shut the fuck up..." He growled. Kukai laughed and patted him on the back.

"Language..." He heard Amu say. They looked in front of them and found Amu with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed. Ikuto regained his smirk and leaned back on the bench.

"Oh look. The little princess came back to lecture me on my language." He teased. Kukai shook his head and got up to go play soccer. Amu felt her cheeks heat up for some reason. "Is the tough little princess blushing?" He questioned. She scoffed and turned away from him.

"Whatever. So what were you guys talking about earlier?" She asked as she sat next to him. He flinched inwardly.

"Oh. That damn waitress said that she didn't know anything about the most popular boy band in Japan." He said lazily. Suddenly, he felt an intimidating presence behind him.

"What damn waitress?" Jewel asked from behind him, a murderous glare and grin on her dark expression. Ikuto swallowed the lump in his throat and didn't dare turn around. Amu laughed nervously in the akward situation, wondering what to do.

"Hurry up Jewel! Stop flirting with my friend!" Tadase shouted from where they were playing. Kukai chuckled but both were soon cut off by a soccerball flying towards them. Tadase managed to catch it and playfully glare at Jewel. Everyone turned to Jewel, who wore a smirk and stood up straight from her throw.

"Oh shut it you prick." She said and casually walked back to the two boys.

"...Kairi's going to kill us..." Nagi muttered once he realized that they were breaking a lot of rules. He shrugged and turned back to Rima. "I still don't know why you're glaring at me. I didn't do anything." He argued. Rima laughed and glared at him.

"Yet." She stated as Kukai and Tadase nodded towards Ikuto.

...So their diguises _did_ make them look suspicious... Jewe wasn't lying then.

"Maybe we should head back for a bit and come back when it's time for the show..." He suggested and as they all headed towards the bench. Ikuto nodded. Nagi came over and looked around, checking if everyone was there.

"See ya later... I hope." Jewel said to Tadase, who just winked.

"See ya later girls." Nagi said and followed his friends back to the cafe. Ikuto suddenly stopped, causing the others to.

"...Are you sure you've never heard of The Rare Four?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. The girls groaned and shook their heads.

"No. The more I hear about those nobodies, the more intrest I lose in them." She stated. Amu nodded in agreement and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oh yeah. We never got your names." She stated. The boys glanced at each other.

"...Well... They don't know us and it doesn't seem like they're all that interested in knowing the band..." Kukai muttered. Nagi sighed and nodded, waiting for Ikuto's confirmation. He reluctantly nodded and they turned to face the girls.

"Hotori Tadase." The guitarist intoduced and smirked at Jewel, who returned a playful glare. Tadase was definitely breaking the no flirting rules.

"I'm Souma Kukai." The drummer said with a thumbs up and grin. At least he wasn't as bad as the others.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko. But you can call me Nagi." He said with a wink towards Rima. She scoffed and looked away. There goes Nagi.

"...Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Your turn." He said casually. Amu huffed and crossed her arms. And Ikuto already broke Kairi's rule the second they ran into the girls.

"Why would we introduce ourselves to a bunch of strangers?" She retorted. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because you just made us." He stated. Jewel laughed.

"She didn't make you. She just said we never got your names. You didn't have to answer." She explained. Tadase cursed under his breath.

"Come on... Please?" He asked and smiled at Jewel. Her cheeks started to heat up but she turned away to hide it. "It's the least you can do for us since we helped you in the cafe." He pried. Jewel's blush deepened.

"...Only if you come to the cafe tonight." She agreed and walked further into the park. They looked at Amu and Rima.

"Then I guess we'll be there too. Don't keep us waiting." Amu said and dragged Rima off in the direction Jewel went. None of them caught it, but Ikuto saw the blush on Amu's cheeks and the wink she gave him.

Oh, he was definitely going.

"...Let's go..." He said and walked towards the cafe. They followed with questioning looks. He just shook his head, silently telling them not to worry about it.

Tonight was definitely going to be interesting. But first, they'd have to get past Kairi and all his damn rules. But he wasn't going to stop Ikuto from seeing a certain pinkette. Oh, Kairi was going to have to use an army to stop him.

...For some reason, he couldn't get that pink haired girl off his mind as he sped through the streets. The others? Tadase had black going through his mind and Nagi had his mind set on a certain blonde. Kukai? Oh, he was thinking of someone. Who was it? Like he'd tell.

**~I'm a Nobody?~**

**Jewel: This was the longest chapter I've ever written. But I might've made a few mistakes here and there so please forgive me!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, yeah... Are there going to be Amuto moments in the next chapter?**

**Jewel: Big time.**

**Amu: I'm going to be OOC, aren't I?**

**Jewel: You already were in this chapter, by accident. I'll try not to though.**

**Ikuto: Good. Cause I love Amu just the way she is~.**

**Amu: Get away you cosplay freak!**

**Jewel: Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jewel: Hello people! Back with another chapter! I always do this when I start a new story.**

**Ikuto: I can tell. Now, why are they here and where's Amu?**

**Tadase: Good question.**

**Jewel: Because this story's about you guys.**

**Nagi: I see...**

**Kukai: Do you have a soccerball here?**

**Jewel: In the purple bin. I'm glad my dad didn't kill me for having four hot guys over...**

**Tadase: ...Wait, so we could've been killed by your dad..?**

**Jewel: ...I don't own Shugo Chara or their characters!**

**~Let's Break the Rules~**

"You came back early..." Kairi commented as the band walked into the kitchen. They just ignored him and continued. Kukai went to grab a water bottle from the fridge, Tadase and Nagi sat at the table while Ikuto just leaned against the island in the middle of the large counter. Kairi raised an eyebrow at the silence they drowned in. "You met girls, didn't you?" He asked and sighed. They all turned to him, taken off guard by his sudden assumption.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kairi." Ikuto stated and went to get his own water. Kairi scoffed and re-adjusted his glasses.

"That statement alone made you ten times more suspicious..." He stated.

Damn. They really wished Kairi wasn't so smart. He just had to know everything and was amazing at reading body language.

"...Fine. We did. Maybe." Tadase admitted, knowing that arguing with him was pointless. And he wasn't exactly sure that they met them... They didn't even know their full names. Kairi frowned in disappointment at them.

"But what about you and your girlfriend? You're not exactly in a position where you can lecture us about our love lives." Ikuto spat out. Why the hell was he even angry?

"I don't have millions of fangirls throwing themselves at me. Did you ever think what could happen if someone found out you guys were dating? The crazier fangirls aren't afraid to go to jail for you guys." He argued. The other teens froze and realized that he was right. "I'm sorry guys... But it's too dangerous." Kairi finished and left the kitchen. The rest of them continued to grimace at the ground.

"...Liar." Ikuto said. They all looked at him with a rasied eyebrow. "I've had about four girlfriends so far and none of them have been hurt by the fans." He stated and finished his water bottle.

"Oh yeah... The bitch, the gold digger, the slut, and the crazy, right?" Kukai recited. Ikuto nodded and sighed at the mention of his ex-girlfriends. Nagi and Tadase chuckled but were silenced by the deadly lok Ikuto gave them.

"I mean, I already broke the rule and Kairi hasn't done anything. So I'm just gonna ignore him." He declared and walked into the living room.

"...So you finally found someone, huh?" Kairi asked from the couch. Ikuto lazily raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You tell me. A girl who has never heard of our band... Wouldn't you be interested too?" He asked and left. Kairi just watched his leaving form before letting out a short chuckle.

"Then yes. And for you to be interested in her, this must be one hell of a girl." He said and continued to read his rather large novel. "Hell, if any of you guys are interested in a girl, they must be amazing." He corrected himself.

"Yo Kairi. We're heading out tonight." Kukai said as he and the rest of the band walked out from the kitchen. Kairi sighed and nodded.

"Oh, Kukai. Before you guys head out, you need to come with me to a meeting." He said. Kukai groaned.

"Why me?" He whined and plopped down onto the sofa. Nagi and Tadase laughed at him and made their way upstairs to their rooms.

"Because Hoshina's manager wants us to meet up with her and Hoshina." He explained and closed his book. Kukai's eyes widened for a moment.

"...Hoshina?" He asked. Kairi nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. And I'm sure you're going to love the topic we'll be discussing. Go start your car while I call to inform my sister that we're on out way," He ordered and left to go use the phone in the kitchen. Kukai grinned from ear to ear as he jogged to the garage. "...Idiot..." Kairi muttered as he picked up the phone.

_**~Upstairs~**_

"I'm bored." Tadase said aloud as he continued to stare up at Ikuto's ceiling. Ikuto growled and turned to him in his rolling chair.

"That's not my problem. And why the hell are you on my bed? Better yet, what the hell are you guys doing here in my room?!" He shouted and glared at the two other teens. Nagi shrugged and continued to look through his CD collection. Ikuto sighed and continued to work on his laptop. "If you're bored, just go look for Jewel." He said and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Good idea. I think she's still in the park. See ya." Tadase said and walked out of the room. Nagi sweat-dropped.

"If you wanted him out earlier, why didn't you just say that?" He asked and pulled out an interesting CD. Ikuto glared at the screen.

"I didn't know it was going to work." He replied and continued to type new lyrics to their song. Nagi chuckled and put back the CD.

"Tadase was right. Your room is boring as hell." He commented and got up. "I'll be in the backyard if you need me." He said and gave a two finger salute before jogging downstairs. Ikuto sighed and pulled out his cell phone. It was around 4:30.

'...Three hours... I guess it's time for practice...' He thought and walked over to his father's violin case. He picked it up and went to the recording booth downstairs. It was practically the only quiet room in the whole mansion. He sighed and pulled out the old violin from its case and got into position. A peaceful melody echoed throughout the empty mansion.

_**~At the Park~**_

Tadase sat down on one of the many benches in the park, admiring the beautiful scenery the area had to offer, completely forgetting why he had come there in the first place. He sighed and closed his eyes, taking in the scent of the cherry blossoms.

"Beautiful, huh?" A voice said behind him. He turned around and was reminded of why he was there. He smiled at the smiling girl behind him and nodded. He patted the spot next to him. Jewel rolled her eyes but sat down next to him. She leaned back and stared up at the cherry blossom tree that hung over them. "I just can't get enough of this park... It's too bad people don't visit often..." She murmured and closed her eyes before siging out of what seemed like sadness.

"What do you mean? Do you caome here a lot?" He asked. She nodded and opened her eyes again.

"Almost everyday. I love this park... Holds a lot of good memories." She explained. He smiled at her. Suddenly, she turned to him with a curious expression. "I thought your eyes were blue..." She said and leaned in to get a closer look at his ruby eyes. He cursed in his head. He forgot his contacts and sunglasses. He laughed nervously.

"O-Oh... Are you sure about that?" He covered. She frowned but shrugged and pulled away.

"I might've been wrong. Sorry." She apologized. Suddenly, they heard something vibrate and Jewel blushed. "Sorry... That's my phone." She explained and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

**One New Text From: Chrisel**

'OMG. Have u seen The Rare 4's newest song?! Ikuto's soooo hot~!'

Jewel froze. That name... Her mind immediately replayed the boys introductions that afternoon. Her fingers flew across her keyboard as she replied. Tadase raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask.

'U don't know their names? Wow Jewel. Alright. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagehiko, and Hotori Tadase. Y?'

Jewel's phone dropped at the last name. Her sister was kidding, right? But there was no way... that the teen sitting right next to her was supposedly part of the famous boy band she's never heard of.

_**~With Kukai and Kairi~**_

"Is that them Sanjo?" A teen with two long blonde pigtails asked as her dark purple eyes scanned Kukai and his manager. A woman with reddish brown hair's ocean blue eyes looked in the direction her client was and smiled.

"Yup. That's my little brother alright." She said and they walked towards the others. "Kairi! I'm pretty sure you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you!" She shouted as she hugged Kairi. He smiled and managed to pry her off of him.

"Nice to see you too Yukari..." He greeted and turned to the blonde. "Hello Hoshina." He said with a small bow. The idol rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I told you to call me Utau." She stated. Kairi just chuckled and shrugged.

"So what made me so lucky to meet the one and only Hoshina Utau?" Kukai joked. Yukari just rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this..." Yukari muttered and rubbed her temples. Utau playfully rolled her eyes again and smiled at her manager.

"It's fine Sanjo... It sounds like fun to me." Utau said with the tiniest blush. Yukari sighed and nodded. She gave her brother and Kukai a stern look.

"Alright... You and Utau are going to pretend to be a couple." She stated.

...All hell broke loose in Kukai's mind.

_**~Back at the Mansion~**_

"Ikuto! Where's you go?!" Nagi shouted as walked into the house. Ikuto's bow stopped as he groaned. He put his violin back in its case and left the recording booth. He ran into Nagi in the hallway. "There's someone at the door." He said and left. Ikuto groaned and went to the front door.

"Who the hell..." He muttered and opened the door. He froze when he saw his favorite pink haired girl standing on the front porch of their mansion. Her eyes widened.

"O-Oh... Ikuto? What are you doing here..?" She asked. Ikuto's smirk appeared and felt his teasing attitude coming back.

"Oh look. The little princess is a stalker. Did you come to peek in on the prince?" He teased and leaned down so that their faces were inches apart. He watched her blush an stutter out an answer.

"P-Prince?! In what world?!" She practically screamed.

Damn. She was one tough nut to crack.

"In every world, of course." He joked. She scoffed and turned away from him, hoping that her blush would die down. He chuckled and ruffled her hair. She shouted and swatted his hands away. "So what's the little princess up to now?" He asked and leaned on the door frame.

"Stop calling me that. And I was just going to ask a neighbor for a watering can but a lot of people weren't home or they didn't have one. I didn't know you lived here." She explained. Ikuto raised an eyebrow but realized that she was telling the truth.

"...I think we might have one... Come in while I look around." He said and turned towards the backyard.

"W-Wait! I-I can just wait outside!" She shouted and waved her hands frantically. Ikuto chuckled and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not gonna make a princess like you wait outside." He said and guided her to the couch before walking to the backyard again. But before she could protest any further, he was gone. She pouted and crossed her arms before leaning back into the soft cushions.

"...I told him to stop calling me that..." She murmured and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she fell over onto her side and fell asleep.

"I don't know if we have a watering can..." Nagi said as he and Ikuto walked back into the house.

"Alright I'll tel-" They stopped when they saw Amu sleeping on their couch. They stared at her in silence for a few moments. "I swear, I didn't do anything." Ikuto defended, reading Nagi's mind.

"I find that hard to believe." Nagi said. Ikuto rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"That one time doesn't count. One of us was bound to do it to her anyways." He argued. Nagi opened his mouth to fight back but realized that he was right. "I saw you and Kukai go for her drink." He reminded. Nagi sighed and left without a word. Ikuto chuckled and leaned over the back of the couch. He hovered over Amu's face and smirked. "Amu." He called. She stirred but kept her eyes shut. He groaned inwardly and pressed his lips to her ear. "_Amu..._" He whispered again and bit her earlobe. Her eyes flew open and she sat up.

"What the hell was that for Ikuto?!" She shouted and held her ear, a deep blush spread across her face. Ikuto chuckled and smirked.

"The little princess wouldn't wake up." He replied innocently.

"You couldn't just shake me?! And stop calling me that!" She shouted and her blush grew. He pouted at her.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked and sat next to her. She jumped off the couch and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Y-Y-You pervert!" She shouted.

"Hm... You're right. You're more of a strawberry than a little princess..." He commented and got up. He backed her into a nearby wall and trapped her by placing a hand on either side of her. He pressed his lips to her ear againd and his smirk widened. "What's wrong my little strawberry? Did the big bad cat get your tongue?" He teased.

...Any girl couldn't resist him... Right?

_**~Back at the Cafe Around Seven~**_

The whole cafe was buzzing as jazz played in the background. Smiles were everywhere. Well... All except one booth full of teens in hoodies and sunglasses. Nagi sat with a terrified expression, Ikuto's was pure shock along with Kukai's, and Tadase's was just completely dead.

"...I can't believe she found out..." Tadase mumbled and layed his head on the cold table.

What happened? Jewel had figured out who they were. It all happened with a few small but horrible questions. Like, what's your name again? Or, what do you do? What about, are you sure you work as a manager for a band? Oh, he loved this question.

Are you sure you don't work _in_ a band?

After he told the rest what had happened, all hell broke out.

"...I can't believe I'm dating Hoshina Utau..." Kukai said over and over as he stared out the window they sat next to.

Kukai was shocked becasue he was told he got to pretend to date his all time crush.

Ikuto? His poor little pop star heart was torn to pieces when Amu turned him down flat. He tried to kiss her but apparently she didn't want that and he was a perverted cosplay cat that tried to steal little girls' first kisses. He was surprised that she managed to say that in one breath along with a long chain of profanities. Also how fast she managed to get out of the mansion and slam the door shut.

They couldn't even laugh at him because they were too busy with their own problems.

Well, Nagi was just shocked by all the news they gave him all at once. It was too much for him to handle so he kinda just broke down.

"Um... Why do you guys look like the world just ended?" They heard a familiar voice ask. They all turned to the girl and froze. It was the manager of the place, the girl who found out who they were.

I know, I know... Sure they wanted the girls to find out about their band but not this way.

"Ugh. Look, I told Tadase this earlier. I'm not going to tell." She reassured them. "The last thing I want is to ruin someone's life." She said and sighed.

"...You swear?" Tadase questioned. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"...Wait, did you tell Amu and Rima?" Nagi asked with a suspicious look. Jewel shook her head and they sighed in relief.

"I'll leave that up to you when you manage to win their hearts." She teased. Nagi blushed but Ikuto just grimmaced. She raised an eyebrow at him and let out a short laugh. "Don't tell me you already screwed up..." She joked.

"...Tch. As if." He replied. Jewel sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever. Since you guys came, I'll tell you my name. I'm Garnet Jewel. But just keep calling me Jewel." She introduced with s small smile. Tadase frowned.

"Garnet? As in the rare stone?" He asked. Jewel's smile widened and she nodded.

"Yup. That's kinda why my parents named me Jewel. And blue's my favorite color, which is also the rarest kind of garnets." She explained.

"Woah... That's pretty cool." Kukai commented. Jewel nodded.

"So are you guys gonna enjoy the music now? You're missing out." She joked and pointed towards the band. "Oh yeah. If you're looking for Amu and Rima, they're over there." She said and motioned to a table near the front. Nagi and Ikuto's eyes widened as they landed on their table. Tadase and Kukai resisted the urge to laugh at them but they were in no better position.

"Are you working tonight?" Tadase asked Jewel. She shooked her head.

"Nope. Why?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow at her work uniform. She laughed nervously. "What? This isn't my work outfit." She said. His eyes widened.

"...So you just wear fancy clothes all the time?" He asked. She glared at him. He chuckled and motioned for her to come closer so he could whisper. She gave him a suspicious look, saying 'Don't try anything or your dead' before leaning down. "If you're not working, wanna go somewhere with me?" He whispered. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Wh-Why would I do that?!" She silently shouted. He smirked and shrugged.

"Come on... Please?" He begged with his old prince smile. Her blush deepened but she reluctantly nodded. He grinned and took her hand before leading her out of the resturant, going unnoticed by his bandmates.

"...So... You guys gonna make your move?" Kukai asked the two in front of him. They shot him a quick glare before continuing to stare at the two girls. He chuckled and shook his head. "And you wonder how she could call you a stalker..." He joked. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. "Oh. Looks like it's time for me to go hand with Utau." He stated and got up.

"I thought you guys were just pretending to date?" Nagi stated and raised an eyebrow at the idiotic drummer. Kukai laughed and shrugged.

"That doesn't mean I can't hang out with her." He retorted and left the loud cafe. Ikuto chuckled at his friend's quick comeback and sighed.

"Staring at them isn't getting us anywhere..." He stated and leaned against the stiff cushions of the booth. Nagi nodded and sighed. "...Well, this is going to kill me either way but I'm heading over there to tease my little strawberry." He declared and moved to get up.

"Ha. Since when was she yours?" Nagi teased. Ikuto froze when he got out and smirked at his friend.

"...Almost." He said and walked over to the girls. Nagi scoffed and watched.

"I gotta see this train wreck." He said and smirked at his friend.

Ikuto walked up to the girls and smirked.

"Yo." He greeted. Rima whispered something to Amu and walked over to where Ikuto came from.

"Rima! Don't leave me here with this pervert!" Amu shouted but her words were drowned out by the loud music. Ikuto sat next to Amu and his smirk widened.

"Nice to see you too strawberry..." He teased. Amu blushed and turned away from him. "Aw... The little strawberry's turning extra red just for me." He said and leaned in closer. She scooted her chair away and kept her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Stop calling me that. My name's Amu." She ordered.

"I never got your full name. And you have to tell me because I came." He stated. She bit her lip nervously.

"...Hinamori Amu." She said.

"Was that so hard strawberry?" He teased and poked her arm. She growled and hit his hand away.

"It's Amu!" She shouted and started to 'attack' him. Which didn't hurt at all. He chuckled and continued to tease her while she'd just shout pervert.

"So if I make you laugh, you'll stop glaring at me?" Nagi asked with a determined expression. Rima rolled her eyes and nodded. He grinned and moved from the seat in front of her to the open space right next to her. Her glare hardened.

"What do you think your'e doing?" She asked harshly. He wore an evil grin that scared her and he suddenly started to tickle her stomach, causing her to laugh until she was crying. "St-Stop-p! Kn-Knock it o-off!" She shouted and tried to stop his hands. He pulled away, a triumphant grin all over his lips.

"I win. No more glaring." He said. Rima just glared.

"That didn't count." She argued. He laughed.

"Yeah it did. So stop glaring at me when I didn't do anything." He ordered. She sighed and nodded. "Wait, why were you glaring at me in the first place?" He asked. She rasied an eyebrow at him.

"It's hard not to when you look so damn suspicious." She answered. He laughed nervously and knew that she was right.

He and Ikuto couldn't wait until they could take off their damn disguises. That would be the day they made the girls fall for them and notice who The Rare Four really were. But...

Was all this just to get them to know their name?

**~Let's Break the Rules~**

**Kukai: It was a long chapter but all over the place.**

**Jewel: Well this story focuses all on you guys so it's kinda hard.**

**Ikuto: Whatever. Someone do the ending already.**

**Tadase: Fine. Please R&R.**

**Nagi: What about me?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jewel: Who went in my room?!**

**Kukai: Why would we- (The rest raise their hands)**

**Tadase: ...Raise your hand Kukai. Theirs no use in lying.**

**Nagi: We got bored.**

**Jewel: Do you guys ****_want_**** to go back to the white room?!**

**Ikuto: Don't you dare... I've spent months in there. You won't even let me use the computer!**

**Jewel: Because I'm always working on it! Ugh, I don't own Shugo Chara or their characters.**

**~A Gift for Everyone~**

"I'd like to see you try." Utau said and her eyes challenged the brunette sitting next to her in the small ramen shop. Kukai grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He teased. Utau rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know _our food_?" She answered and motioned towards the empty counter in front of them. He sweat-dropped and laughed nervously.

Kukai and Utau decided to head out somewhere small but ended up challenging each other to a ramen eating contest. Lucky for Kukai, he forgot that they had only ordered a few minutes ago.

"Oh yeah... So anything new happening?" He asked, trying to make up for his recent blunder. Utau laughed at his attempt and shook her head.

"Not really... Unless you count hanging out with you." She teased and poked his cheek with a chopstick. He laughed and caught the small object before she tried to impale him with it. He took it away from her and placed it back down on the counter. She pouted but picked up the other chopstick and continued poking his cheek.

"...Why are you doing that?" He asked, finally paying attention to the wooden stick jabbing at his shoulder. Utau shrugged and continued.

"Cause I feel like it." She answered.

"Why do you feel like it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She stopped for a moment and continued, adding on to the little suspision he already had. He grinned. "Why did you pause?" He asked and leaned a little closer. She stopped again and leaned backwards. "You did it again." He commented. Suddenly, she slammed the chopstick down on the counter, scaring the shit out of the guy standing on the other side, and stared at her hands in her lap.

"U-Um... H-Here's your food..." The frightened worker announced and carefully placed the two bowl in front of the teens before rushing off. Kukai chuckled inwardly and felt a little bad for the guy. He didn't do anything wrong. Kukai picked up his chopsticks and was about to eat until Utau's hand shot out and stopped him.

"...What?" He asked and put the chopsticks back in the bowl. Her head shot up, showing her flushed but determined expression.

"What happened to our little challenge?" She asked with a slight smirk. He grinned and gave her a wink.

"Alright. Try and keep up." He teased and picked up his bare chopsticks and got ready.

...He could've sworn he saw her cheeks burn up when he winked at her. Oh well. It was probably just his stupidity kicking in again. He was mainly focused on the ramen in front of him and the beauty next to him.

_**~Somewhere Out of Town~**_

...So what if Tadase was breaking the rules? Kairi wouldn't know. No one knew they were there.

"Why did you bring me here again?" Jewel asked sounding slightly bored. Tadase frowned and playfully pushed her. She rolled her eyes and smiled up at the night sky. "I'll admit, it's really beautiful." She commented and looked around the field that surrounded them.

Tadase brought her to a field out of town and brought her into an opening. She was currently laying down on his jacket while he just put his hands behind his head, not really caring if his hair got a little dirt on it. She tried to argue but he wouldn't listen.

"...I don't know. I just felt like it." He answered. He felt her eyes glaring a whole through his head but he just ignored her and looked at the stars. "Wanna play a game?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow but reluctantly nodded.

"Alright. What game?" She asked and turned on her side. He copied her actions and smirked at her suspicsious gaze.

"Okay. So I'll describe an object in this field, and you try to guess what it is." He ordered. She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Hm... I only come out when my opposite goes away to rest." He said. She frowned and thought.

"What happens when I get the answer wrong?" She asked. He chuckled and shrugged.

"I guess you'll just have to see." He answered with a dangerous look in his eyes.

...She suddenly felt like answering wrong could kill her.

_**~Back at the Cafe~**_

"Tell me." Ikuto demanded. Amu turned further away and shooked her head. "I told you mine, now tell me yours." He said, almost shouting. She shook her head again, refusing to say a single word. He groaned and suddenly got an idea. Since she couldn't see him, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her ear. "You can tell me _Amu_..." He whispered seductively and snaked an arm around her slim waist.

'...Nice figure...' He thought as Amu's face lit up into a nice pink. He smirked and brought her closer.

"Wh-What the hell was that for?!" She shouted and struggled to get out of his strong grip on her waist. He smirked and pressed his left cheek to her right, adding another arm around her waist. Her struggling and flailing grew.

"Calm down _Amu_..." He said and held her as close as possible. The blush on her face grew to a nice red and she suddenly froze. Ikuto raised an eyebrow and turned to her, keeping his lips on her cheek. "Hm? Has the little strawberry gone mute?" He teased. He felt her tense up.

"...Do you really wanna know what my biggest fear is..?" She asked and turned to him, their lips only an inch apart. Both shocked at the sudden change in distance. He nodded, their breaths mixing together. She bit her lip and looked around, only for them to land on his. "...I'm afraid... of what I'm feeling with you..." She finished.

"They look like their having fun." Rima commented at the close couple a few tables away from them. Nagi gave her an amused look and grinned.

"Oh? And you're not having fun with me?" He joked and tightened the arm around her shoulders. Her head turned away stubbornly and she glared at the window. "Hey. I said no more glaring." He reminded. She stuck her tongue out at him and returned to glaring at the window.

"You said no glaring at you." She argued. Nagi chuckled and shook his head.

"Come on. Please?" He begged. Rima hid her pink cheeks as her glare hardened, scaring the living shit out of the people passing by. Nagi felt bad for them and gently grabbed Rima's chin. He pulled her hateful gaze away from the innocent people outside and tilted her head up so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "No glaring." He ordered and released her.

"...Fine." She agreed and crossed her arms, surprising Nagi. He grinned and held her close, also shocked at the lack of protests. "...Can we get something to eat?" Her soft voice asked. He laughed and nodded.

"Sure. As much as I love the jazz, I'm kinda starving." He admitted somewhat sheepishly. Rima cracked a small smile.

"Then let's eat girly boy." She said and looked at the menu the waiter had handed them almost an hour ago. Nagi froze.

"...Girly... boy?" He asked with a puzzled look. She giggled and nodded.

"Your long hair." She pointed at the loose strand of his purple hair that had managed to escape his hood. He laughed nervously and tucked away the strand. Rima giggled at his nervous reaction and managed to catch a waiter that was passing by.

_**~After the Eating Contest with Utau and Kukai~**_

"I so won that one!" Utau shouted after their seventh round of ramen and slammed her hand down on the counter, once again scaring the poor worker who just happened to be passing by the two. Kukai growled and followed her actions.

"Yeah right! Just like how you 'won' that last match!" He argued like a six-year-old who was fighting their sibling for a toy. Utau crossed her arms and wore an evil smirk.

"Fine! Then we'll just have a rematch!" She declared. Kukai pouted and slumped against the surface they sat in front of.

"But I'm so full... I don't think I can finish another bowl." He whined. She raised an eyebrow at his sudden childish outburst.

"What are you? A kid?" She teased and scoffed. He glared at her and growled quietly. Seeing how it was getting to him, she continued. "You are, aren't you?!" She teased. Kukai's fist clenched tightly, close to making his nails dig into his skin.

"I'm not a damn kid." He said in a low tone.

Sure. If someone else had said it, it wouldn't have bothered him and he would've either shrugged it off or shot the idiot a look. But since she was his all time crush, it hurt.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." She said with an evil smirk that could scare anyone's soul out of their bodies. Kukai grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the store, throwing the money at their seats. "Kukai! What the hell?!" Utau shouted as she was dragged to a park. He came to an abrupt stop, causing her to run straight into his back. "Why-" Suddenly, something hard pressed against her lips, cutting off whatever she was about to say and all of her thoughts.

Wait... Those were his lips... He was kissing her. And the worst part is, she wasn't fighting back or hating it. Well, that wasn't exactly bad. In fact, she loved it and never wanted it to end.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, depening their kiss. His rongue traced her bottom lip, easily gaining entrance. Their tongues danced to a slow beat, never once out of time. Slowly and reluctant to leave her soft lips, he pulled away, staring down at her with half-lidded eyes.

"...Am I a kid now..?" He asked breathlessly. She shook her head and rested her forehead against his chest. He managed to chuckle and hold her close. "U-Utau?" He called. She hummed. "...What if I told you... I don't like the fact that we're pretending to date?" He asked. Suddenly, she pulled away with a angry look in her eyes.

"What?!" She practically screamed. "You don't like pretending to date me?! Would you like me to hate you instead?!" She shouted, about ready to cry. Kukai shook his head and held her close again.

"No. I could never live with myself if I ever made you hate me." He said. "I don't like pretending to date you... because I wish I could _really_ date you." He finished and looked down at her. Her eyes were wide with shock, her mouth slightly hanging open.

"...What..?"

_**~With Jewel and Tadase~**_

"Can I hear the riddle again?" Jewel asked. Tadase rolled his eyes and sighed.

"This'll be the third time I've repeated it." He complained. She gave him the puppy dog eyes, making him immediately give up arguing. "...Fine. I only come out when my opposite goes away to rest." He repeated the riddle she never answered.

The whole time she was asking what he'd do or she would just stall.

"...Um... Oh! The night!" She answered. He frowned and nodded.

"Right. I was expecting you to say the moon. Smart girl." He said and patted her head. She pouted and swatted his hand away. "Hm... There are millions of me, yet we act as one in brightening up the place we live." He said, giving her a wicked smile. She bit her lip and glanced around nervously. He chuckled and clicked his tongue.

"Oh, um... That's... The sun?" She asked. Tadase laughed evily and shook his head.

"Aw... So close. The answer was the stars." He siad. Jewel groaned and frowned, slightly scared by what he said about the penalty for getting a wrong answer.

"...Just get it over with already..." She said half-heartedly and turned away. He suddenly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards him, crushing his lips into hers. Her eyes widened and she froze. He pulled away with a triumphant smirk and released her shoulder.

"I shine no matter how dark it is, and always act mysterious, but really, I'm simple to understand." He said with a soft expression. Jewel, who managed to snap out of it but couldn't without a blush, looked around them.

"The moon? Why are all your riddles about the sky?" She asked and playfully glared at him with a small pout. Suddenly, his evil smirk returned, signaling that she got the answer wrong. He kissed her again, catching her off guard again.

But... for some reason, niether of them pulled away for a moment. Instead of just punishing her for getting the answer wrong, he was actually enjoying the feel of her lips against his. For her, she was lucky he kissed her long enough to actually feel his lips instead of him just teasing her. He pulled away and they just stared at each other.

"...So what was the answer?" She whispered. He let out a soft chuckle and brought a hand up to play with her dark hair.

"Do you _really_ wanna know?" He teased. She nodded, ignoring the tone he used. He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. "You're dense, you know that?" He joked, earning a light hit to his arm. He chuckled and sighed, locking eyes with her. "The answer was you."

_**~To the Cafe!~**_

"...Wha... What?" Ikuto asked in pure shock after almost ten minutes of silence between the two. Amu averted her eyes, unable to even look at him. Ikuto just cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him. When their eyes met, he searched hers, for well... anything to explain what she had just said.

"...Your such a pervert and a god damn stuck up... Ugh. I don't know what the hell I'm doing..." She said and felt her eyes water. Ikuto panicked and wiped a few stray tears away. "Why... did it have to be you?!" She shouted and let her tears go. He frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean Amu?" He asked in a soft, soothing tone. A sob managed to escape from her dry throat.

"...Wht did I have to fall for such a pervert like you..?" She asked softly, a confused look in her eyes.

...The whole world just did a backflip and landed flat on its face, tried to get up, but ended up on its ass.

"...Amu." He called.

Finally, he did something he didn't know he'd been wanting to do. He kissed her. Short, sweet, and satisfying.

...Or so they were going for. They ended up kissing the life out of each other, and somehow managed to not draw the attention of everyone else in the building.

"You should try the cake." Rima stated and took a bite of her slice of chocolate cake. Nagi grinned and took a bite.

"Huh. That is good." He agreed and continued to eat her cake. She pouted and started to fake cry. Nagi raised and eyebrow and gave her an amused look. "You and I both know that you're faking." He said and finished the last of her cake with a devious grin. Rima froze and her tears stopped.

"How'd you know?" She asked. He laughed and shrugged.

"It was obvious." He stated. She pouted and sunk into her seat. He frowned and playfully poked her stomach. "Aw... Cheer up." He said. She smirked at him, and it hit him like a brick wall. "You little faker..." He accused. She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled.

"So?" She teased. Nagi chuckled and spotted some chocolate on the corner of her lips. With a smirk, he wiped it away with his index finger and licked it clean.

"Mm... Tastes even better." He commented. Rima blushed and looked down at her lap. He chuckled and draped an arm around her small shoulders. "I was just teasing Rima." He said.

"...Hmph. Meanie." She said.

"I can make it up to you." He stated. Her flushed face turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really? How?" She asked. He grinned and leaned closer to her.

"...This." He said and swiftly captured her lips in a quick kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away with a smirk that could challenge Ikuto's. Then again, it practically ran in the Tsukiyomi's blood.

"Wh-What was that for?!" She shouted, trying her best not to glare. He shrugged and casually drank his milkshake.

"Just cause. Hey, wanna hang out tomorrow? My treat." He invited with a plain look. She turned away but nodded. He grinned and leaned back. "Perfect."

"Hey Amu." Ikuto called as he played with the pinkette's hair as she sat in his lap, continued to eat her strawberry cheesecake. She hummed and looked up. "Wanna goto the amusement park in the next town over?" He asked and took the fork with a piece of cake on it before plopping it into his mouth.

"What? Are you sure? It's kinda far..." She said and took back her fork. He nodded and tightened his grip around her waist,

"Don't worry about it." He said and rested his head on her shoulder. She sighed, and nodded. "Then it's a date." He said and pressed his lips against the crook of her neck. Her face reddened immediately and she struggled in his lap.

"N-No it's not!" She shouted and hit his arms, doing no damage whatsoever.

_**~Jewel and Tadase~**_

"That was a stupid riddle..." She muttered and turned her back towards him as she leaned on his car. He frowned and took her hand in his.

"Why?" He asked and gently brushed his lips against her knuckles, sending a chill through her. He chuckled and continued.

"...The answer..." She replied and pulled her hand away. He took the hint and felt slightly guilty.

"But it's true. You're just using a facade and it's not that hard to figure it out. It's just hard to get you to open up..." He explained and turned her, taking both her hands in his. She kept her eyes on the ground. He sighed and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry... Hey. Let's go out tomorrow." He said and gave her a small smile.

"...Okay. Let's get ice cream!" She exclaimed, looking like a child who was begging their parents to get them a new toy. He laughed and nodded.

"Get in already." He said and got in the driver's side. She rolled her eyes and did what she was told.

"Someone's a bit pushy..." She mumbled as they drove back to town. He shot a glare at her from the corner of his eye and focused on the road in front of him.

_**~Back at the Park~**_

"You push like a girl." Kukai teased as he sat on the somewhat moving swing set, Utau pushing behind him.

"Well that's good because I _am_ a girl." She shot back and slapped him on the back. He laughed and grinned at her.

"Get on." He ordered as he got up. She raised an eyebrow but sat down anyways. "I won't do anything." He said and held his hands up in defense. She playfully rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but he started to push her back, surprising her.

"K-Kukai! Th-That's too high!" She shouted and held onto the chains for dear life. He chuckled and shook his head, sending her even higher up on the swing. "St-Stop that!" She exclaimed. He laughed maniacally and shook his head, ignoring her protests.

"Alright, alright. Jump." He said and stood a few feet in front of her. Eyes wide, she just stared at him as if her was crazy. "Don't worry. I'll catch you." He said and held his arms out. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Do you want me to keep pushing you?" He asked with a small grin. Her eyes flew open and she shook her head.

"But-"

"I promise." He said with a gentle look in his eyes. She stared at him for a second before letting go right as the swing came towards him.

Everything seemed to slow down. She flew about six feet in the air, eyes shut and arms out. Kukai's eyes were a little wide at her sudden desicion but his grin stayed in place, his awaiting arms towards her. She felt herself land in his strong arms and wrapped hers around his neck tightly.

_Thud_.

She opened her eyes only for them to be greeted by emerald. They had both landed on the ground with Kukai below her, a slightly pained expression mixed in with his goofy grin. Her cheeks started to heat up as they continued to stare.

"...Huh... That hurt a little more than I thought it would." He commented and let out a strained laugh. She huffed and got up, not bothering to help him up.

"It's your fault... You're the one who thought it would be a good idea to try and catch me." She grumbled and crossed her arms. He got up and chuckled.

"It's your fault for being so heavy. You need to lay off the ramen." He joked. She glared at him and punched his arm. He rolled his eyes at her useless attempts to hurt him and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm kidding. Speaking of ramen, I know a really good shop a few towns over. Wanna go?" He asked. Her eyes sparkled and she nodded.

"Then it'll be out first _official_ date." She said and smiled. He grinned and pulled her into his chest.

"I like the sound of that." He joked and held her hand as they walked back to town.

...Looks like everyone got a little present from each other. And it looks like there are more on the way...

**~A Gift for Everyone~**

**Ikuto: I got to make out with Amu! Score!**

**Jewel: Yup. Since Amu isn't here to fight with me about make-out scenes, I can do them whenever I want!**

**Nagi: ...Should we be concerned..?**

**Tadase: I think so... And what's up with all the riddles?**

**Jewel: I like riddles. Duh.**

**Kukai: Ha. So Utau and I are dating?**

**Jewel: Yup. Didn't you read the story?**

**Nagi: Nice one... What about me and Rima?**

**Ikuto: And me and Amu?**

**Tadase: And us?**

**Jewel: Sorry, we've run out of lines! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jewel: Hey everyone!**

**Ikuto: Damn. She's back.**

**Kukai: H-Hey Jewel!**

**Tadase: This isn't what it looks like.**

**Nagi: I swear they made me come along!**

**Jewel: ...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS ON MY COMPUTER?! GET OFF!**

**Tadase: I told you we should've locked the front door!**

**Ikuto: How the hell was I supposed to know she'd get back from tennis early?!**

**Kukai: U-Um... Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters! Please don't hurt us!**

**~Um... I'm not Sure~**

"...Kissing her surprised me." Ikuto stated as he continued to watch the movie. They all nodded and stared at the TV screen with blank expressions.

They weren't really watching. Just staring at the screen in the living room while they talked to each other. Nagi and Kukai sat on the floor, hogging all the popcorn Tadase made, Ikuto was stretched out on the sofa while Tadase occupied the smaller couch next to Ikuto's, his legs over one armrest while his head rested on the other.

"Wait... You kissed Amu? Wierd. I kissed Utau too." Kukai said and ate the bag of popcorn in his lap. Nagi hit him on the arm and motioned for Kukai to hand him the popcorn. Tadase raised an eyebrow at his friends.

"...I kissed Jewel... Hey Nagi. Did you kiss Rima?" He asked and nudged his popcorn eating friend in his side, causing him to slightly choke. Nagi shot a glare at the blonde and nodded. They all paused.

"...Huh. Wierd... Oh yeah. I won't be here tomorrow cause I'll be out with Rima." He said. Ikuto glanced at him.

"...Don't tell me we all invited the girls out..." He said and ruffled his hair, slightly annoyed by the coinsidence. The rest stared at him and nodded. He sighed and shook his head. "...Kairi's gonna kill us when he finds out-"

"That you're all dating? Nope. Not really." Their manager said from nehind Ikuto's couch, making them all jump. He raised his oval glasses and shrugged casually. "But the down part is, you'll need to keep your disguises up." He pointed out and sat down on the small couch oppposite to Tadase's.

"Um... Actually, just around Amu and Rima. Utau already knows who we are and what we look like and Jewel sorta found out." He explained. Kairi raised an eyebrow at him for more than one reason.

"...You do realize that you'll all be out in public, right? And how exactly did this girl find out?" He asked with an intimedating aura seeping out from him. Tadase shivered and sunk farther into the cushions of his seat.

"Um... I-I didn't tell her. Her sister's a fan and she was telling Jewel about us. I guess Jewel asked for our names and well... found out." He explained, terrified of the look Kairi was giving him. But the green haired teen just gave up and sighed.

"Oh well. But you guys better tell your little girlfriends before something goes wrong." He suggested. An akward silence suddenly appeared as the band's eyes went wide.

"...Actually... I don't even think I'm dating Rima..." Nagi said aloud and pressed his plam to his forehead.

"...Same..." Ikuto muttered, realizing that what Amu had said before he went home was actually true. It wasn't a date.

"Um... I'm not sure about me and Jewel..." Tadase admitted. They all turned to Kukai, who didn't seem shocked. He raised an eyebrow at them and grinned.

"What? I'm already dating Utau." He said and started to watch the movie. Kairi raised an eyebrow at the other teens.

"Wait, so that idiot over there, got a girlfriend before you guys?!" He asked, his glasses about to fall off. The room went dead silent except the music of the movie in the background.

"...To be fair, I got extremely lucky and had everything set up for me." Kukai broke the silence with an innocent look. They thought about it and shrugged, nodding in agreement.

"I guess." Tadase said and sighed.

"...So you guys aren't sure if you're dating?" Kairi asked as he fixed his glasses. The three single teens nodded. "Well... Did you guys confess? Are you guys sure you actually like them? That you aren't just trying to make them another crazy fangirl at your feet?" He interrogated. They gulped and fidgeted nervously.

Those were some serious questions... Did they _really_ like them?

"...We didn't confess..." Nagi admitted. Kairi shook his head.

"Then you aren't dating. Now answer my other questions." He demanded. Ikuto sighed and sat up straight.

"The rest of the answers... I don't think we can answer them right now." He replied and went upstairs, finally getting bored of the topic. He locked himself in his room and pulled out his silver laptop before putting on his headphones, turning up the music so that he wouldn't be inturrupted as he worked on the last of the lyrics to their new song for their next concert...

Which was coming up in two days. They had already practiced for hours last week so they were ready. They'd have one more practice before the performance and then it'd be time.

"...Well... I think we'll be heading upstairs..." Nagi stated akwardly as he and Tadase left. Kairi chuckled once they were out of range and sighed.

"A little too much?" He asked teasingly. Kukai laughed and nodded. They both started to watch the movie and Kairi froze. "...Kukai? Why the hell are we watching Finding Nemo?!"

"It's a good movie."

_**~In Ikuto's Room After Picking the Lock~**_

"...Did Kairi seriously have to ask those questions?" Nagi groaned and hit his head on the floor her was currently laying on. "Now I feel like complete shit." He said and sighed. Tadase grinned and lightly kicked him in the side of his stomach.

"That's natural for shit to feel like that." He joked and pulled out his phone. He quickly laid back on Ikuto's bed before Nagi could punch his leg.

"Admit it, you walked right into that one Nagi." Ikuto chuckled as he closed his laptop, finally finished with the lyrics. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in his seat. He caught Tadase on his phone, staring at it non-stop and raised and eyebrow. "Who are you texting?" He asked. Tadase froze and quickly hid his phone behind his back, which made his friends even more suspicious.

"N-No one." He quickly answered. The two teens in front of him smirked and slowly got up, both having the same idea.

"...Let me guess... Jewel?" Nagi teased. Tadase shook his head but didn't convince them. "Oh really?" Nagi teased once again. Tadase nodded but didn't notice as Ikuto reached behind him and snatched his phone away.

"Hey!" Radase shouted and reached for his phone but Nagi just blocked him and waited for Ikuto to say who it was.

"Let's see who you're texting..." He said aloud and looked at the caller ID. He nearly dropped the phone.

**To: Hinamori Amu; Garnet Jewel; Mashiro Rima**

**...I guess... their really **

The text was incomplete, probably because Ikuto interrupted Tadase. He glanced at Nagi, then Tadase, back to Nagi, to the phone, then finally rested hs gaze on the two younger teens. Tadase swallowed nervously, hoping that Ikuto wouldn't read the rest of their conversation.

"...Tadase? Why... How do you have Amu's number?" He asked in pure shock. Nagi froze as well and stared at Tadase with wide eyes. He shifted nervously under their shocked looks and sighed.

"I got the girls' numbers because they asked for mine so I asked them for theirs... Don't kill me." He explained and sat back down on Ikuto's bed. They just continued their dumbfounded stares.

"...What..? You got their numbers... and you didn't tell us?!" Nagi shouted and waved his arms around dramatically. Tadase rolled his eyes and tried once again to snatch his phone back but Ikuto was a lot faster.

"You're not getting this back... Until we read your little conversation." He stated with an evil smirk. Tadase's eyes widened and he frantically tried to get his phone back but ended up being tied up to Ikuto's rolling chair with duct tape over his mouth. **(A/N: I'm too lazy to write reactions so I'm just gonna write the conversation)** Ikuto scrolled to the top and he read it out loud.

**Amu: Hey guys.**

**Rima: Hey**

**Tadase: Wats up?**

**Amu: Just wanna chat**

**Tadase: I see. Where's Jewel?**

**Jewel: Here**

**Rima: Oh, hi**

**Amu: ...Like I said... jus wanna chat. BTW, WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH TSUKIYOMI?! :(**

**Jewel: ...It seems like u don't like him Amu... :P**

**Tadase: Of course u'd state the obvious**

**Jewel: Watch it... -_-**

**Rima: Careful Tadase... Don't wanna ruin ur date**

**Amu: I'm still waiting for an answer**

**Rima: Also, what's with Nagi? Damn fool kissed me**

**(Type your reply here)**

And that was it. Tadase was probably going to answer but they took his phone away too soon. They both turned to Tadase with murderous looks and creepy grins. He swallowed hard and struggled even harder in the chair, he even tried to shout for help but the tape over his mouth prevented him from doing so.

"...What were you going to say _Tadase_?" Nagi asked as they moved closer. Fear was clear in his expression and he froze. Ikuto joined Nagi with Tadase's phone in one hand while the other held something behind his back.

"Yeah... You should share with us what you were about to say... I mean, you wouldn't want to look bad for Jewel tomorrow..." Ikuto said and slowly pulled out a pair of scissors from behind. If it was possibly, Tadase's eyes widened and he tried to shake loose the ropes and muffled sounds filled the room. Nagi ripped off the tape and they waited for his response.

"...N-No... If I tell you, you'll kill me!" He protested, hoping that the teens downstairs would hear him. Ikuto shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"Tsk... You should know by now that my room's sound proof." He said and held the scissors up to a lock of his hair. Tadase started to panick, not knowing what to do.

...Either tell them and get killed, or have his hair cut... What would Jewel do? He was sure they would make his look horrible.

"Y-Your kidding..." He muttered when he realized that no option was better than the other. Ikuto sighed and cut the strand between the two blades.

"Oops." He said plainly. Nagi snickered and sighed.

"You should talk before he makes you bald." He suggested. Tadase shook his head and another lock of blonde hair fell to the ground. He began to stutter as a few more strands fell.

"A-Atleast give me s-some time to th-think!" He begged. Nagi and Ikuto looked at each other, thinking it over.

"Hm... You know, how about we just do him a favor and fix his gay-as-hell hair, then make him talk?" Nagi suggested with an amused look in his eyes. Tadase felt the color leave his face. Ikuto chuckled darkly and nodded, loving the idea. "What color should his hair be? Oh! How about a streak of red right... there." He motioned to the middle of Tadase's bangs. Ikurto nodded and grinned.

"After we fix these damn bangs, and then this little strand right here..." He pointed at the long strand on top of Tadase's blonde hair. Nagi laughed and nodded. "Also, aren't you tired of his bangs going to the side?" He asked.

"Oh yeah... Cut them so that they fall in front of his face. Kinda like yours." Nagi ordered. Ikuto hummed and replaced the tape on Tadase's mouth. He held the scissors back up to his bangs and smirked. "Go get the hair dye downstairs... Hold still Kiddy King. Who knows what could happen if you move."

Nagi laughed his ass off as he made his way back downstairs and searched for the hair dye in the house's largest closet. They kept all their hair kits, performance outfits, and disguises in there. They also dressed there before shows so that they were never rushed right before a performance.

"Stupid Bruce! Damn shark..." He heard Kukai shouted from the living room and sweat-dropped. Suddenly, Nagi heard a phone ring in the room and froze.

...That was Kukai's cell phone.

"...Huh? Where's my phone? Oh, I think I left it in the closet. Hold on." Kukai told Kairi and jogged off to the room Nagi was in.

"Shit..." Nagi muttered under his breath and looked for a place to hide. He dove under one of the table that had serveral hair products on top and tried to control his breathing.

'...Wait... This isn't my table... This is Kukai's... and the ringing... IT'S RIGHT ABOVE ME.' Nagi concluded and started to panick.

If he got caught by Kukai, he was dead. One, they weren'y aloud in here unless it was before a performance or if it was important. Two, Kukai wasn't that dumb. He would know Nagi was up to something and wouldn't let it drop until he got the truth. Three, knowing how many pranks he had pulled on Kukai, the brunette would immediately tell Kairi and that was going to be the death of him.

"...Where is that damn..." Kukai muttered to himself. Nagi swallowed hard and hoped that he would realize already that he left it on his table. The phone continued to ring above Nagi. "Hm... Oh. There." He finally picked up his phone but stayed in the room to answer it. Nagi cursed in his head. "Hello?"

A few moments of silence.

"Yeah, that's the place. Hey, can I text you about it in a bit? I'm watching a movie right now."

...Another moment.

"Alright. Bye." He said and hung up before jogging back out of the room. Nagi let out a breath he had been holding in ever since Kukai walked in and got out from under the table.

"Where is that damn bottle." He siad quickly and searched the boxes in the back. Lucky for him, the first box he looked in had the bottles of hair dye in it. He grabbed the bottle and sprinted back up the stairs without a sound. He burst into Ikuto's room panting, causing eyebrows to be raised.

"What happened to you?" Ikuto teased and continued to snip at Tadase's bangs.

Surprisingly, Tadase wasn't struggling any more. Nagi shook his head and handed Ikuto the bottle of dye. Nagi caught his breath and stood next to Ikuto, in front of Tadase.

...Ikuto did a great job. Tadase's hair was no longer as neat as the little prince he once was. His bangs hung freely, stopping just above his eyes, no long swept to the sides. The sides had grown longer over the years but Ikuto cut them back to chin length, finally even.

"Woah... If I didn't know you were gettinga haircut, I would've never recognized you." Nagi commented. Ikuto nodded in satisfaction and smirked.

"...We should dye the tips too." He said and tried to imagine what it would look like. Nagi's forehead wrinkled as he thought abaout it.

"Oh. I know. It should be dark at the bottom and fade to the top while the very top stays blonde!" He said. Ikuto snapped his fingers and nodded.

"Perfect... Let's make it a light red so that he doesn't stand out." He said and grabbed the cap of the bottle in his hands before taking off with a smirk. "Be a good little king and hold still or else I'll pour some in your eyes and make sure that no matter how many times you bleach your hair, it'll never come out." He threatened and put on some latex gloves. Tadase's breathing came to a stop as Ikuto applied the harmful and flamboyent dye to his gold hair.

"...Do you even know how to dye hair?" A voice called from the doorway, which was now open and showing the two teens that were supposed to be downstairs. They all froze.

"...Shit." Nagi muttered and ran a hand through his long hair. Kairi sighed and shook his head as he walked over to Tadase and Ikuto.

"Idiots. You have to apply a little more or else it'll turn out pink." He stated and crossed his arms as he stared down at Tadase's new hair. "Huh. Not bad. It looks a lot better." He commented. Tadase looked at him like he was mad.

"Nice... Finish it up so we can see what it'll look like." Kukai ordered and grinned at his tortured badnmate tied down to the chair.

"You're not going to do anything about this?" Nagi asked Kairi. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope. That's what he gets for ruing my last date with Yaya." He replied. Tadase froze and raised and eyebrow. "Don't act like you didn't do anything. I saw you with that bucket of water balloons."

"You're still on that?" Ikuto asked as he applied to red liquid. They turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"Let's phrase it this way. What would you do if Tadase threw water balloons at Amu while you two were having lunch?" He asked. Ikuto thought about it for a moment and growled.

"I see your point." He answered and added the finishing touches to Tadase's new hair. They all stood back, admiring the look.

"...Wow. It looks a lot better than I thought it would." Kukai said after the moment of silence. They all nodded, completely taken off guard by Ikuto's work. "...Should we untie him?" He asked and glanced at the rest of his friends. Kairi shrugged and nodded.

"We have to let him go sometime." Kairi stated as Ikuto worked on the ropes while Nagi thought of the best way to take off the tape without putting Tadase through even more hell. Kairi rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just rip it off." He ordered, and decided to show what he meant by ripping off the tape as hard and quickly as he could.

...There was a moment of silence, all waiting for what Tadase would do.

He just sat there, glaring at Kairi, not making a sound or move, despite the ropes falling to the ground with a soft thud.

"...That hurt you know..." He muttered and rubbed where the ropes dug into his arms. "And did you have to tie them so hard?" He asked. Ikuto chuckled at Tadase's comment and the lack of response to the harsh punishment. "Let's just get it over with... Hand me the damn mirror." He said through his teeth and held a hand out, waiting for the mirror.

"Alright... Calm your damn red head down." Kukai joked and looked for a small mirror.

"Dude, just go look in the bathroom mirror." Nagi said and rolled his eyes. Tadase just shot a glare towards the long haired boy and sighed as he shoved past him, into Ikuto's bathroom.

"...Five bucks he says nothing." Ikuto bet Kukai, who just grinned like an idiot.

"You're so on." He challenged. They all stared at the cloed bathroom door, waiting for the winner to be revealed. The door flew open, probably making a dent in the wall next to it, but Tadase just stood there calmly.

"...He's not bursting." Nagi pointed out, waiting to see if that comment alone would make him snap. Tadase sighed.

...And then he smiled... Pretty much freaking everyone out.

"Nice job. It actually looks good." He said and grabbed his phone from the frozen Ikuto. Tadase smirked inwardly and walked out of the room.

"...What... Who the hell was that?" Kairi asked seriously. Suddenly, they all burst out laughing.

"I believe you owe me five dollars." Ikuto said and held his hand out towards Kukai.

"Whatever... That was retarded." Kukai said stubbornly and dug into his pocket for a five dollar bill. "Why do we even bet when we're filthy rich?" He asked. Nagi finished up his seizure of laughter and sighed, wiping a tear away.

"Because we're not aloud to take more than a hundred fifty out of the bank." He replied. "And we all know how fast that money goes." He finished.

Suddenly, an argument about money broke out between the teens in the room.

"...Idiots." Tadase muttered from his room and closed his eyes as he laid back on the soft cushions of his bed, forgetting about the oncoming messages from the girls.

**Amu: ...R U SERIOUS?!**

**Rima: U have to be kidding...**

**Jewel: TADASE! ANSWER US!**

**Amu: There's no way!**

**Jewel: TADASE!**

**Rima: Answer us dammit!**

"I'm so tired..." Tadase muttered and fell asleep, completely forgetting what he had just told the girls.

**~Um... I'm not Sure~**

**Jewel: Sorry it's late. I had school.**

**Ikuto: No excuses! You made us wait for days!**

**Kukai: I think it's time for you to get punished.**

**Jewel: I'd like to see you try.**

**Tadase: Sure. (Jewel's suddenly shoved into a closet)**

**Nagi: Nice.**

**Jewel: NOT COOL! LET ME OUT!**

**Ikuto: No way. Have fun with those spiders. (Silence)**

**Kukai: ...We got the non-poisonus spiders, right..?**

**Tadase: ...HOLY SHIT GET HER OUT!**

**Nagi: We're trying!**

**Kukai: Um... PLEASE R&R SO WE CAN GET HER OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jewel: Hey guys. The boys won't be here today due to their little "prank" last chapter and to make up for the medical bill.**

**Amu: ...Um...**

**Utau: ...Where are we?**

**Rima: So what did you do to the boys?**

**Jewel: ...You guys are boring as hell. I'm getting the boys from the backyard.**

**Rima: ...What did you do?**

**Jewel: Oh. Just sent a german shepard out there and told it to attack.**

**Amu: ...Are they going to be okay?**

**Jewel: ...Sure... There are trees out there... I'm sure the boys can climb...**

**Utau: Uh... Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters...**

**~First Date With Ikuto~**

"Let's go on the teacups!" Amu cheered as she dragged a reluctant Ikuto behind her, through the empty amusement park. Ikuto managed to convince the manager of the new park to let him in before the park actually opened to the public.

"Why that one?" Ikuto whined. He came to a halt, causing the over-excited teen in front of him to stop as well. The girl pouted and frowned.

"I love the teacups. I've always loved them ever since I was a little kid." She said with a hint of meloncholy. "But ever since I grew up, I haven't been able to go on." She said and looked down at the cement below them.

'Grew up pretty damn well.' He thought and looked her up and down. He quickly shook his head , ridding his head of perverted thoughts... Which was pretty hard since that was pretty much the definition of his mind. But her choice of words shocked Ikuto.

"...Maybe I can go on one ride. No one's around to judge us. So why not?" He gave in and started to lead her towards the ride. Her eyes widened in both shock and excitement.

"Thanks!" She shouted as they got in.

And let's just say, it wasn't exactly easy for Ikuto. The moment he got near the ride, he knew that he was going to have trouble getting in and staying in. And as they sat down, Amu burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ikuto asked plainly, already knowing what the answer was. Amu covered her mouth and wore an apologetic look.

"S-Sorry... It's j-just... Y-Your legs are sticking out!" She pointed out and started to cry from laughing too hard. Ikuto rolled his eyes and glanced at how his knees stuck out from the teacup.

"Yeah. I noticed." He said. Amu's laughs seized immediately as she frowned at him. "I can't believe I said yes to this..." He muttered and turned away from her. "How much longer until this retarded ride's over?" He asked, completely forgetting that Amu was right next to him and that she loved this ride more than any other ride in any amusement park.

"...Is it really that dumb?" She asked as she stared down at the wheel in the middle. Ikuto's eyes widened as he turned to the sad girl in front of him. He smirked and sighed, looking away once again.

"In a way. It's retarded that they don't think about the older kids who still want to go on this ride. I mean, aren't we in it right now? It's so cramp." He said and shifted to add effect. It was Amu's turn to be surprised.

"...Yeah... They really should fix that, huh?" She asked with a soft smile. Ikuto smirked at his accomplishment. "Oh! Let's go on a roller coaster after this!" She pleaded with big eyes. Ikuto resisted the urge to groan and suddenly got an idea.

"Alright. But I get to choose this time." He said and the ride stopped. She just smiled and nodded as he helped her out. Suddenly, he dragged her over to one of the dastest side in the park. Amu froze dead in her tracks as she stared at the beast.

"...I knew this would backfire somehow." She murmured and started to pale. Ikuto chuckled and pulled her towards the ride.

"Yet you agreed to it anyway." He pointed out with a smirk. Amu was stiff as a board as Ikuto helped her in. The restraints came down with a loud click, making Amu visibly flinch. Ikuto sighed and held her hand.

Before they could say anything, the ride took off, Amu screaming most of the way.

_**~Later~**_

"Wha-That's not fair!" Amu shouted as Ikuto easily made a basket at the booth they were playing at. Ikuto smirked and easily made another. Amu pouted and refused to play.

"Aw... _Amu_~... You're just being cute when you do that." He pointed out as they left the booth, Ikuto handing her a stuffed Chococat, adding on to the many prizes he won her. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "Would you like that in my mouth?" He teased with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes widened as her tongue darted back into her mouth.

"P-Pervert!" She accused and lightly hit his arm. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"No I'm not. You just see innocent actions as perverted attempts." He joked. She stuttered out more nonesense and struggled under his arm. "Now that I think about it, you're the pervert in this relationship." He teased.

Oh how he loved how red her face got. It seemed almost impossible for one's face to turn such a dark shade of his new favorite color. Well, besides pink.

"R-Relationship?! Says who?!" She shouted, turning away and huffing as she crossed her arms. He faked a pout and hugged her from behind.

"Let's see... Oh, me." He replied. She flailed about in his arms and shouted a long string of profanities. Some combinations Ikuto had never heard before. Interesting, yet highly vulgar and full of hatred, slight embarrassment.

"W-We are _not_ dating!" She shouted to the whole world. Ikuto frowned and turned her around in his arms so that he could see her flushed face.

"...Why not?" He asked. The whole park seemed to echo back the interesting question. Amu froze and stared up at him with her large honey eyes, thinking the question over in her cloudy mind.

"...B-Because I barely now you!" She made up. Ikuto frowned . "I just met you..." She mumbled and looked at her hands, which rested feebly against her sturdy chest.

"Then what did you mean at the cafe last night? You said you were scared of what you were feeling towards me... So what does that mean?!" He shouted, slightly pissed at her contradicting words. She sighed and pressed her forehead against his chest, slightly surprising him. But her just held her close, stroking her strawberry scented hair.

"...I'm not even sure what I'm feeling... I just feel... interested..." She said, slightly confused herself.

"Interested?" Ikuto asked. She nodded and sighed once again.

"I don't know... Forget it." She mumbled and tried to pull away but Ikuto just held her there. Once she realized that he wasn't letting go, she leaned against him, enjoying the moment herself.

"How the hell can I forget somehting like that? Just tell me what's wrong." He said with a small sigh. Amu hesitated for a moment. He noticed that and decided to keep talking. "I'll make things a little easy. Why didn't you stop me when I kissed you?" And with that, she went as stiff as a board.

"W-Well... Y-You kissed me! What was I supposed to do?!" She argued. He could feel her cheeks heat up through his hoodie. He held in a chuckle and flicked the back of her head.

"You could've stopped me. So why didn't you?" He asked once again, pressing his lips to the top of her head. She tried to stutter out another excuse but he just tightened his hold on her, resulting in a small squeak from her. He chuckled inwardly and waited for her answer. "Try lying one more time, and I'll kiss you again." He threatened. She paused, as if wondering if that was such a bad thing. "Oh? You're actually considering it? Could it be you actually like my kisses?" He teased.

"Wh-What?! N-No way!" She stuttered out. He raised an eyebrow, even though she couldn't see.

"You just stuttered. You and I both know that you're lying. Just tell me Amu." He murmured and placed several kisses to the top of her head.

"...Fine. I kinda like you..." She admitted quietly. "B-But I wanna get to know you a little better and hang out more so I can figure out if I really like you or not!" She finished. Ikuto smiled softly and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, good enough for me." He said and pulled back to kiss her cheek. She lightly blushed and hid her eyes with her bangs.

"...Hey Ikuto..?" She called out right as he was about to release her from his arms. He hummed and nodded, motioning for her to continue. "...Do you like me?" She asked bluntly. He froze and stared at her sad expression with wide eyes.

'...Do I..?'

**~First Date With Ikuto~**

**Amu: ...What the hell is this?!**

**Jewel: I'm sorry! I was rushed! I had a shit load of homework for the past couple of weeks and tennis practice! Then I had to help with my grandpa's new house! I'm so sorry!**

**Ikuto: Why the hell is this so short?!**

**Jewel: Again, I WAS RUSHED!**

**Amu: ...It's best we just end it here...**

**Ikuto: Fine. R&R for longer chapters and more kisses.**

**Jewel: Ikuto-**


End file.
